


Training Instructor

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Greg is training instructor, M/M, MI5 Agents, MI6 Agents, Mycroft is the head of both MI5 and MI6, Sexy Times, Training Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: Greg is going to train MI5 and MI6 today, little did he know, the participants are the people he thought as ordinary civilians. And Mycroft...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BETA=[@brooklyn09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09) <3 thanks dear!!
> 
> So yeah, this idea start with this [gif](https://0therainbowmind0.tumblr.com/post/175712100088/why-i-find-this-gif-is-so-inspiring-i-can-hear) I found and feel lots of ideas can going on.
> 
> This is like one of it!

Greg is having a rare moment with his job.

He does not need to run around the city, there is no case for him to be on. Nor does he need to sit behind his desk to work on his mountain of tedious paperwork.

Today, he is conducting training for the nation's security team.

If Mycroft heard the nicknames he has for MI5 and MI6, he would have to sleep on the sofa for a week. Better for him to push the nicknames out of his mind before he slips unconsciously.

He heard some politicians will be joining too. Why the hell would politicians need to attend training? This is mainly physical, martial, and weapons training, why do freaking politicians have to interfere?

They better plan on bringing some bruises home.

“Sal, why are you wearing a skirt?” Greg frowns when he sees his sergeant Sally Donovan's attire. It is not appropriate for training. High heels and a skirt.

"We have a conference to attend first, Greg. Didn’t you wear a nice suit yourself?” Sally laughs.

“It’s still normal working attire. I can run and kick in this, but how do are you going to run or kick with heels and a straight skirt?” Greg folds his arms, eyeing her skeptically.

“I have a change of clothes and girls will be paired with girls, blokes on blokes. We have different training aspects, Greg.” Sally pats Greg’s upper arm and pushes him gently to the door to enter the meeting room.

“At least you can just wear normal smart casual, no tie required. You know how tiring it is for me to wear heels and a skirt,” Sally says under her breath before giving their names to the usher.

Greg smiles, yes he knows.

There is only one word to describe this morning: feigned.

Fake. Fake. And fake.

When did politicians ever care so much about them? 

What did politicians know about physical training?

He observed his bosses bow their heads to the nonsense. Right, they may get a promotion if they do this right, but Greg cannot bring himself to care a single bit.

He is content to stay as DCI. He knew he made it to the position with his own sweat and blood. His prideobserves will not let him take the easy way.

Even he is dating the British Government.

Mycroft is not in the group of politicians that is attending today’s seminar.

Probably too minor for him to even care.

At lunch, their meals are excellent (probably due to the politicians involved). Far better than good, actually.

There are people starting to flow out of the room, their meeting is finally coming to an end. The main purpose of today is about to finally begin.

The time for sweat and bruises.

Hell of a lot better than sitting here trying hard not to doze.

Greg doesn’t didn't eat much before training, it is never a good thing to eat before exercise.

Participants are instructed to go to the basement hall for the training session. He decides to go there now and do some stretching first. On his way there, he thinks of checking up with Mycroft.

Mycroft may not know about today’s activity. If he did, he would probably be here, having found an excuse to watch.

Mycroft has said he loves to see Greg work out, and today is going to be a lot more than a work out.

Instead of their usual texting, Greg places a phone call.

By the third ring, Mycroft picks up the phone.

“Yes?” Mycroft sounds guarded, it reminds Greg that he usually only calls Mycroft spontaneously when Sherlock is in trouble.

“Hey, Myckie.” Greg calls him by his nickname.

“Ugh, please do not call me that, Gregory.” Mycroft groans deeply, but his voice is relaxed. He knows it’s not about Sherlock, or Greg would not call him that.

“Yeah? What are you doing? Have you eaten yet?” Greg chuckles.

“I am on my way to attend a meeting. An unnecessary duty that I have been assigned to” Mycroft answers. 

“Lunch?”

“I had an early lunch today, and you?”

“Just a bite. Listen, this meeting is dreadful. I don’t know why there are politicians involved, but thanks to them, the lunch offerings were damn nice. A pity for me not to have the luxury to enjoy it. Wanna guess what’s my next task for the day?”

“What is it, Gregory? Why couldn't you enjoy the nice lunch?” Mycroft raises his brows. He knew Greg was attending a conference and training, and he has a good guess will as to which politicians are in attendance also.

“I'm gonna have a training session with MI5 and MI6!”

Mycroft's mouth fell open and he turned to look at Anthea who was sitting beside him.

“You are...”

“You wanna accompany us? Maybe you can join your politician friends."

“I...”

“Oh, hang on, getting on the lift! Might drop the line though!”

The line did drop. Mycroft heard himself murmur an ‘okay’ - but it doesn’t matter. Mycroft is now more concerned with one fact, the fact that his PA did not inform him.

“Anthea...”

————————

Mycroft sighs, why is the training instructor is the DCI from NSY? It does not make any sense!

Anthea told him that the originally assigned instructor was ill, and the replacement was Greg.

His Gregory Lestrade.

He feels like swearing.

Greg is going to be a training instructor for todays MI5 and MI6 quarterly training.

With the top, if not the best, people in each force.

Gregory is one of the best in NSY, that is for sure.

But, Mycroft is the head of MI5 and MI6, the people surround them were from these two agencies.

It is not his fault he never told Greg about his actual position and what it entailed.

But he is unsure what Greg will think, that the people he associates with as “normal civilians” are actually “secret agents”.

Good Lord, and those people know he and Greg are dating. Todays session will be incredibly awkward, for all of them.

God help him, please...

“It’s not that bad, Mycroft.” Anthea says as she presses her lips together.

“No pay raise for you next month, Anthea.” Mycroft scowls.

***************************

Greg is in the middle of stretching his legs when he hears the door open.

He turns and freezes.

David?

“David? What are you doing here?” Greg asks, “Thought it’s your day off? Where is Alex?”

Alex is another driver, he brought Greg here today.

“Er, good afternoon Mr. er...DCI Lestrade.” David gives Greg a stiff smile.

He only learned today’s instructor was Greg fifteen minutes ago.

Usually, the participants will not know who their instructor is, they will only know when they face the person. And they have to take whatever they get.

It is a way for the participant to focus on the training, and not be influenced by their pre-conceived knowledge of the instructor.

However, they don’t really need to deduce anything for today. It’s...Greg. It’s... the boss’ boyfriend.

“Wha-” Before Greg can ask a question, more people file into the room.

“Johnson? Alice? Andy? Amanda? Lex? Wait, what the fuck?” Greg widens his eyes to see the familiar faces in the crowd.

“DCI Lestrade? Welcome and thank you for conduct today’s training. I am Johnson Morgan, captain of MI5.” Johnson clears his throat, walking out from the line.

“DCI Lestrade, Daren David, from MI6.” David smiles, and he shakes Greg's hand.  
Greg just stares at the offered hand. He stares at the people standing in front of him in disbelief.

He sees Sally in the doorway, looking at him curiously.

You know them?

He almost can hear her question in her head.

“Whe- Where is Mycroft?” Greg manages to ask. He runs his hand through his hair, making it stick up messily.

“Like, what? You guys? MI5? MI6? What? Working for Mycroft? As a driver? Security guard? Maid?”

“Ugh, I told you, I’m not a maid. I only occasionally tidy up the house.” Amanda rolls her eyes.

Then he sees Anthea slip into the room, and she gives him a smirk.

“Anthea! Don’t tell me you are not just a bloody PA but MI dunno what too!”

“Anthea is my PA, Gregory.” Mycroft walks into the room with a little smile. It is merely a twist of lips actually.

“Mr Holmes.”

“Boss.”

People greet Mycroft.

“Myc!” Greg calls out but he isn’t sure if he is happy to see him or mad about the whole situation.

They call him Mr Holmes, that’s fine. They call him boss, that’s...should also be fine.

What is going on? Something is not right.

“Mycroft Holmes, please.”

“Oh yes? Mycroft Holmes? Fine, can someone bloody explain? Are you the posh politician that will be joining us today?” Greg snorts at addressing Mycroft with his full name.

“Mr Holmes, head of both MI5 and MI6.” Anthea tells Greg, the way she says it is as if she is talking about the weather.

“Wow.” Sally looks at Anthea, who just gives her an arching brow in return.

Greg looks on in shock. Mycroft palms his face and groans.

“Thank you, Anthea.” Mycroft rolls his eyes, almost.

“I-Is that even legal? Both? And to have them as your own personal…Are you telling me, Alex, the new driver, is the new recruit of MI5, or 6?”

“MI6. Three months on the team.” Mycroft sighs, “Listen, I know this is hectic. I wish I could explain, I…They are…”

This is not happening. He is never speechless, never in front of his people.

“They are secret agents, and they work as the driver, security, bodyguard, and what not? And fuck, is there anything else you haven't told me? I must be dreaming.”

“Yes, there are many things not in my division, I am actually just a minor…”

“Fuck minor position!” Greg growls and grabs Mycroft’s necktie and pulling him in for a kiss.

Mycroft widens his eyes and blinks in shock.

Greg kisses him. After all this. In front of his people…

IN FRONT OF HIS PEOPLE!!!

“What are you…” Mycroft can hardly form a word.

Mycroft's face is now fully red, he is barely able to meet his team’s eyes.

Though the well-trained agents are all looking down or to the side automatically. They know what they can and can not see.

“Fuck, this is really not a dream. I am really in this room, and you are the boss of MI5 and MI6.” Greg suddenly laughs out loud, he covers his eyes for a second before looking at Mycroft, “What? Half of the people here see much more, and I believe all of them here, even if I don’t know half of them, they know I am your boyfriend!”

“…Partner. Yes, that’s true.” That is the thing that he cannot deny. Nor does he wants to deny.

“Ugh, he is being stupid again.” Sally palms her face.

Seeing her boss kissing isn’t really appealing. Like, really. It’s embarrassing.

“When he is in shock, yes, stupid. But it works for Mycroft” replies Anthea, who is standing next to her.

“I think your boss will not be happy to see you are happy with his mishaps” says Sally.

“He'll just confiscate my next pay raise.”

“That sucks," responds Sally.

Anthea smiles, a bit of sacrifice for such entertainment is worth it.

***************************

Greg is nothing but a patient and generous man. He is indeed shocked and mad at first, but after a moment of swearing, his mind is back under control.

There isn’t a need to be angry. He is not mad that Mycroft never mentioned he is the head of secret agents. He has no right to be upset in the first place, Mycroft’s job involves so many sensitive matters that he has no choice but to remain silent. People don’t usually know who the secret agents are around you, let alone the head of them.

It’s just...now that the people he knew, he thought of as ordinary civilians, are all secret agents. It’s a bit of madness.

And he is the instructor. What on earth can he teach them?

He knew that is this training was held regularly, he just never saw the purpose, nor did he ever think he would be the instructor.

But now he is here. Christ.

Without really any proper introduction, Greg just lets them warm up to prepare for the physical training.

“Er, should we do introductions Sir? " One of them bravely asks.

“Heck, what else is there to know? Most of you know my age, my past, my position, my personal life, which involves your boss, and what else? When did I last kiss him, oh wait, I just did! "

Mycroft groans and palms his face again.

“Gregory...”

“Hang on, I forgot you, Sal. Yeah, come forward, where were you hiding just now?” Greg sees Sally shake her head in the corner, which reminds him Sally is his assistant today.

Greg leads them in warming up, and them separates the group into male and female, where Sally will assess the ladies.

As Greg begins, Mycroft retreats to the back of the room to work on his laptop.

Everything seems to be going smoothly, this is how their training usually occurs. Their boss at the back of the room, doing his work, but also surreptitiously observing his agents. He does not need to come, but he will come and stay with them, and Anthea will take notes of their training progress.

But today, Mycroft’s eyes are glued on them more than they have been for any other training session.

“Right, is that all you can do, Dav?” Greg puts his hands on his hips. “Give me your best shot. A terrorist won’t go gentle because they know you.”

They are now in the close combat session. Mycroft can tell his agents are reluctant to hurt his partner.

“Myc won’t dock your wage, or give you more work. I don't think he will transfer any of you to Africa. Just try to throw me to the mattress will you?” Greg jokes, “My work shirt is not even wrinkled yet! Surely we're not trusting our nation's safety to your soft hands? "

David clears his throat. He glances over to where Mycroft is. The man is not looking at them, but he knows Mycroft’s attention is still on them.

David makes a fake forward movement and backs off quick, drawing Greg towards him.

Greg smirks, knowing David is trying to catch him off guard.  
A few more quick, taunting moves and David grabs on Greg’s shirt and pulls him over.

Greg tries to defend the move, but David grabbed his shirt right below the collar, and he is forced to move forward. He knows he is about to be thrown...

Out of instinct, he shifts and wiggles. He lifts up his hand, and the next moment, he is out of David’s reach, shirtless.

David had only grabbed a hold of his shirt, not his body.

Mycroft is gaping at Greg's topless status.

He is indeed paying extra close attention, even if it seems he is not looking at them. 

He is amazed to see how Greg slips away, but his focus now is on Greg's naked back.

There are...claw lines...

From him.

Mycroft turns red at once.

“How did I do, boss?” Greg is very proud of himself. He turns and looks at Mycroft with a wide grin on his face.

Mycroft makes a soft noise in his throat, goodness grief! The front!

There are two love marks, one on Greg's right shoulder, another just below his chest. 

They had a lovely moment two nights ago.

F-...

“What?” Greg arches his brows, and he looks down and realises, “Ah, this.”

Then he twists his head, trying to look at his back.

He can’t really see his own back, but he understands what is there by the looks on the other agents’ faces.

They are either blushing or simply not looking at him. Some continue to have stern faces on. Good job for those poker faces.

“I got a wild kitten at home, don’t I?”

Thanks to Greg, Mycroft chokes on his own saliva.

Anthea reacts quickly. She passes Mycroft a drink and pats him on his back. She can hardly suppress her smirk.

Aren’t this pair cute?

Greg indeed has a good body shape. His lines may not be as defined as a bodybuilder, but he is definitely in better shape compared to the usual copper.

Of course, MI5 and MI6 have many handsome men, but none quite as charming and sexy as Greg.

Mycroft watched as Greg pinned some more of his men. It's painful to see his men get put down, but he can’t imagine seeing Greg get pinned to the floor by a man that is not him.

Greg calls for a short break. He approaches Mycroft and sits beside him and leans against the man.

“Damn, why do they need to have training? I think they know everything already.” They can even anticipate his moves.

“It’s regular training.” Mycroft says while passing a bottle of water and a towel to Greg.

“This must be the most boring session for them. They don’t even dare to swoosh me around!”

“I apologize if you are not having enough fun, but they have reason to be concerned if they break you.”

“Nah, I’m not that fragile. I can still pin their boss down, can’t I?” Greg asks seductively.

Mycroft blushes and clears his throat.

“This is not a waste of time. Every time they practice they are at least gaining something, even if it is just a small work out.”

“They are getting a work out. And I think some of them will be taking home some bruises.” Greg uses the towel to dry his sweaty hair and body.

“Can you put your shirt back on, Gregory?” Mycroft decides to ask after some debating.

“Why? They've seen all the marks already, there isn’t any point in covering them anymore.” Greg shrugs. “I think you should be the one to remove some clothes. You are wearing way too much. Even Anthea has only her blouse and skirt. Seriously, women in your team wear skirts on a mission?”

“It’s their battle suit, sometimes. But they can choose to wear anything they like. And, for me, I do not find it necessary to remove anything. "

“You should join them instead of watching them, boss.”

“I am not your boss, Gregory.”

“Then join me, darling. You shouldn’t just sit here and watch them. If you want to bond with them, you have to join them. Come on, since they won’t even try to swing me down, they won’t dare to touch you.” Greg leans towards Mycroft a little more and begins to unbutton his waistcoat.

“I am not…” But Greg has pulled his tie loose and gives him a peck on his lips before sliding the tie off his neck.

“No ‘I’m not meant for this. I am too old for this," pleads Mycroft to his insistent partner. 

Hey, I’m the oldest here, and today I’m the instructor so you gotta listen to me.” Greg gives Mycroft a lopsided smile and a wink before pulling him up on his feet.

“Come, let’s have some fun, let off some steam.” Greg starts to pushes the jacket and waistcoat away and throws them on the sofa. He helps Mycroft to roll up his sleeves when he whispers, “I know you love to see me working out, but isn't working out with me better? They are your men, they know us, there will be no danger at all.”

Mycroft groans. When Greg has something in his head, it’s tough to change his mind. If Mycroft refuses firmly, Greg will stop, but…Maybe some fun for today is fine.

“Hey everybody! Look who I persuaded to join us!” Greg announces, as he grabs Mycroft’s hand tightly, not giving the man any chance to slip away.

The agents are not as cheerful as Greg thought.

They are dumbfounded.

What? The boss is joining us?

What? Will the sun still rise tomorrow?

What? This Greg is a madman.

“What’s with all the faces? Myckie, I think you are shocking them.”

“Ugh, drop that nickname, now.” Mycroft groans, “Everyone, what is the number one training criteria?”

“Act natural, sir.”

“Good, Alexandra, but what are have you all been doing up until now? Bringing shame to our name.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Apologies, sir.”

“Shall we go easy on you first, Myckie? You haven’t even warmed up.”

“Agents do not have time to warm up when there are is an urgent situation.” Mycroft retorts.

Greg arches his brows.

In the blink of an eye, Greg has already pulled Mycroft towards him, and now they are both on the mattress, Mycroft flat on his back with Greg on top of him.

“Ta!”

Mycroft winces.

Everyone in the room is watching them. Seeing their boss on the floor, no one makes a sound. 

They tense, but not because of their worry for Mycroft.

“Don’t taunt me, baby.” Greg grins widely.

In a flash of movement, they hear a sharp cry and then Greg is flat on the mattress.

“Never, ever, challenge, the head of the secret agents, Gregory.” Mycroft has a wicked smile and his left brow is arched up.

“F-uck.” Greg pushes himself up, “I knew that you were never just a talking pencil pusher and did no legwork.”

“I said I hate legwork, I never said that I didn't know how to do it. " Mycroft stands up and smooths his shirt. “Take him down as much as you wish, gentlemen.”

“What?” That’s not fair! Greg cries.

“Sorry Greg, we are only following the orders.” Johnson grins and is the first one to tackle Greg to the floor.

“AH!”

Mycroft grins, and walks back to his seat.

“Sal, get your girls back here! I need backup!” Greg cries out.

The room suddenly fills with laughter, thanks to Greg.

Actually, thanks to Mycroft.

Mycroft hates legwork, but he is good at it. He is strong, he just doesn't show that side of him often.

Greg is physically stronger than him, he has proven it many times during their relationship. But Mycroft, besides being incredibly smart, he is also one of the most gentle men in the world. And he knows when to pull and tip a bear over.

It is as simple as counting numbers.

Math.

***************************


	2. After Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the training, both parties are very happy and satisfying, now Greg just wants to go home and have a nice bath, and, perfect time with his love. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up the rate for this chapter is definitely NSFW!
> 
> Thanks [@brooklyn09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09) for beta and discuss to make this chapter flow much smoother, and hot.
> 
> :D

The training is over. Greg is physically exhausted. But emotionally, he is on a high. He is soaked in sweat. Not just him, but everyone else in the room as well, except for Mycroft and Anthea. Everyone seems to be happy, the participants enjoyed the fun. It was supposed to be training, but it’s also a time for them to chill and relax.

Greg did a good job.

Mycroft wrinkles his nose, the smell of the room is not pleasant, as one can imagine. He is saving his files and closing up his laptop when Greg lays down on the sofa, just touching Mycroft's legs with his head. 

“Ugh, you are making my pants wet, Gregory.”

“I'm supposed to be sweaty after such intense training.” Greg chuckles and rubs his head against Mycroft's pants once more.

Mycroft rolls his eyes.

“Why didn’t you join us more, haven't you been complaining about not having enough time to work out and keep fit?” They all know Sherlock always attacks Mycroft's weight, and it affects Mycroft's self-image.

“I had work to do, Gregory.” Mycroft says while pushing Greg over.“Please behave we are not home yet.”

“Then can we go home now? I want to get in the jacuzzi.”

“No, I refuse to ride in the same car with a sweaty, stinky man.” Mycroft lifts his eyes playfully, in a very seductive manner. He dramatically places his suit jacket back on and walks towards his men.

“But all the people are sweaty here!” Greg protests.

There are changing and shower rooms available, so Alex has showered and changed already and is now waiting to drive Mycroft back home. Greg pouts, but it's no use. Mycroft isn't even paying attention and continues to talk with his men before leaving with Anthea.

“Oh please, you look like an abandoned old dog, Greg!” Sally rolls her eyes. “If you want you can go to the shower room first, I’m sure Mr Holmes will still be around for another ten minutes.”

“Nah, I’ll take a cab home.” Greg waves a hand. “Thank you ladies and gentlemen, you guys were terrific. I had lots of fun. Sorry for not being much help with training though.”

“Oh, no, don’t be sorry,” someone says.

“You were good, " someone else chimes in. 

“It was fun, " says another voice. 

“You are better than many others, Mr Lestrade, " offers Amanda.

It was nice to have you here,” David says, and the rest of the team nod in agreement.

“Well I better get out of here. Are you coming with me, Sal? 

Sally nods and follows Greg.

“You don’t plan to take revenge against the boss, do you?” Amanda asks before they leave.

“Well, if I do, are you guys going to break in and kidnap me?”

“I think you probably don’t have any spare energy," tells someone. They all laugh hysterically.

“I’m definitely going to tell Myc that you all gossip about his sex life behind his back!” Greg then glares at Sally who is also laughing loudly. “Let’s go now, Sal. I regret I brought you here today, I think these people are bad influences on you.” Greg opens the door and leads the still laughing Sally out of the room. 

**********

Greg is lucky. Despite spending some time chatting with the agents, and nagging Sally a little bit more before getting in the cab, he arrives home before Mycroft. His posh lover must be working on something again.

Greg quickly reaches their en-suite and fills the tub with hot water while waiting for Mycroft. The water is too hot for his taste, but it will cool down once he gets their accessories ready.

With only a towel covering him, Greg walks into their bedroom and gets two glasses and a bottle of champagne. He gets a small bucket of ice and puts the champagne in the bucket, humming a little tune. 

He returns to the en-suite and decides to make it more inviting by adding soft, romantic music in the background. When Mycroft arrives, they can produce some sounds of their own to go along with it. Yes, that will be awesome. Greg can hardly keep the grin off his face while setting the atmosphere.

When Greg gets into the bathtub, he sighs loudly. Ah, this is heaven. He closes his eyes, and enjoys the feel of the water caressing his body. It feels so goooood.

*********************

Mycroft is indeed stuck with another urgent phone call. Thankfully, not Skype. He may have put back on all his attire, but his hair is not at all proper.

When he finally gets home, he finds the light is already on. He hears soft music playing upstairs. Greg is home. In the en-suite, he assumes. He makes his way up to their shared bedroom and puts his briefcase, suit jacket and necktie in their place. He makes his appearance known with a knock on the half-open door.

Greg smiles. He knew Mycroft was home, he heard him coming up the stairs. “Come in, I've been waiting for you for a while.”

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Mmm. With a half hard cock imagining what can I do to you when you get in here”

“Beast.”

“Come join me.” Greg opens his eyes and puts both his arms on the edge of the tub, head on his forearms, watching Mycroft with lazy eyes.

Mycroft shakes his head and slowly removes his remaining clothes except for his undergarments and walks toward Greg.

“Hmm, you smell good today.” Greg puts his arms around Mycroft’s hips once he is within reach and nuzzles his nose on the bulging area.

Mycroft rolls his eyes and bends to the side to pick up the champagne bottle. He pours one glass for himself and tops off Greg's. Greg slides his hands under the waistband feeling Mycroft's cool butt cheeks against his wet hands. The night is getting better.

Mycroft watches as Greg opens his mouth, nibbling the fabric of his shorts. His right hand finds it’s way to Greg’s wet hair and he strokes the damp locks while he drinks the liquor.

Soon Greg is not satisfied with the fabric covered erection, he wants skin on skin. He pushes down the fabric, and takes hold of the now exposed cock, grinning when he hears the light moans coming from above.

Mycroft has to tighten his grip on the glass; Greg is always able to find ways to make him lose control. He lifts his leg and steps into the tub. Mycroft settles himself on Greg’s lap, his back resting on Greg's broad chest.

Greg takes the glass from Mycroft and drinks in a mouthful, then places the glass on the floor before pressing his lips to Mycroft’s. He dips his tongue into Mycroft’s mouth, delivering the bittersweet champagne into the man’s mouth.

Mycroft hums, happily drinking the liquor away. Some liquid escapes from Mycroft's mouth and Greg sticks his tongue out, licking from the corner of his mouth to his chin, and along his sensitive neck.

Mycroft shudders, his eyes half closed, and moans when Greg sucks slightly harder on the joint of his neck and shoulder. Greg smiles, his hands slide down Mycroft's sides, and he moves in to tease the nubs on the slim pale chest. Mycroft arches and whimpers.

“Good?” Greg asks.

“‘Mmm.” Mycroft shifts his lower body, sitting on the hard cock more directly. Greg hisses and jolts up once in anticipation.

They continue with gentle touching and rubbing for a while, then Mycroft reaches for the champagne again, not really caring which one is his or Greg’s. He drinks it a little quicker, then pours the remaining liquor in his mouth and delivers it to Greg like how the argent man did previously. Greg smirks, then chuckles when Mycroft nuzzles his hair on his shoulder.

“What’s so funny, Gregory?” Mycroft asks.

“Just remembering what your agents said after you left.”

“What did they say?” Mycroft asks.

“Urm, quite a lot. They thanked me for letting them have some fun today.”

Mycroft nods in agreement with this. "You performed very well." 

Greg bucks his hips up, welcoming Mycroft's praise.

“Rascal.” Mycroft tuts, and he turns to sit sideways. Thanks to the large bathtub, the movement is allowed despite the presence of the two tall grown men.

“Umm-hmm.” Greg snorts, laughing when he remembers a particular conversation, “Not sure if I should say this but, it’s hilarious."

“I have a feeling I will not be amused.”

“You won’t. But promise me you will not send them somewhere.”

“They are the best people I can get. Unless they dishonour the nation, I doubt I have any right to transfer any of them for a personal reason. But I do not promise what I will do next Monday when I see them.”

“Hmm, better not tell you then.” Greg shifts himself to pour another glass of champagne.

“Gregory.” Mycroft frowns.

“Nah, you will not deduce it.”

“I will, and I just know it must be a question from Amanda.”

“Whoa, really? How did you conclude that?” Seriously, even though he has been with Mycroft for a long while, the man never fails to amaze him.

“You two never stopped tossing rubbish at each other. Maid, for instance.” Mycroft snorts.

Greg laughs a little harder and the bathroom echoes his laughter. “I mean, really, I always see her cleaning up your space - kitchen, living room, study. The only place I never see her is this master bedroom. It’s really not my fault to misjudge.”

“It actually is your fault, you are a man far from tidiness. And Amanda is a woman who cannot abide by messiness.”

“Says the man that tosses his clothes around the room!”

“In my bedroom,” Mycroft corrects him. “And I do not 'toss around'. They are just in different places. So, what did she ask you this time? I'm afraid I must have been mentioned in the conversation.”

“She asked if I will seek revenge on you.”

“For tossing you today, and making them toss you more?”

“Yup.” Greg lowers his voice. “You're fucking sexy and such a turn on for me. I’m impressed with my self-restraint.”

Mycroft blushes.

“And here I thought you were attracted to my position.”"

"Yes and no. I don’t blame you for not informing me of your position. I knew you were someone important, but it is not a factor in our relationship. I like you, not your position, posh.”

Mycroft smiles, and leans in to kiss Greg. He is so thankful to have such a man in his life.

“So what kind of revenge are you planning on me?” Mycroft asks after the kiss.

“Actually, I asked them what they would do if I really planned to seek revenge on you, if they would break in and rescue you.” Greg grins.

"I'm not particularly worried what kind of revenge I will get. Whatever you plan, I will deal with it, " replies Mycroft .

The answer is so Mycroft. It’s Greg turn to groan. Greg decides to begin exacting his revenge by deliberately fisting Mycroft's cock and breaching him just a little.

'When did that damn finger dip into the water?' Mycroft thinks. “B-Bastard.”

Greg is just teasing him, he doesn’t plan on doing anything devilish just yet. Greg strokes the hardened cock, a finger on his other hand gently circling the ring of muscle. Then Greg pushes his middle finger in completely.

Mycroft shifts to spread his legs for Greg to have better access, his eyes closed in pleasure.

Greg can’t help himself and chuckles a bit more.

“Your agents know you so well.”

“What?” Mycroft opens his eyes, bewildered.

Smiling, Greg presses his lips on Mycroft’s left ear, whispering.

“What——ah!” Mycroft sits up straight when he hears what Greg has said, and moans loudly when the finger inside him presses on the sensitive nub and he falls back into Greg’s arms.

Greg can’t help but laugh even louder.

“S-so adorable!” Greg laughs and kisses Mycroft at the same time, and presses and glides on his prostate a few more times.

Mycroft's eyes are unfocused, the sensations short circuiting his brain. All he can feel is Greg, Greg’s lips, Greg’s finger...

Greg decides to stop talking and let the brilliant mind shut down for just a little longer, for his own benefit.

A good thing about a long-term relationship is knowing the other's weakest spot that will turn them into jelly in a second. Greg repositions them, and quickly presses another finger inside, scissoring Mycroft a few more times before pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his long neglected cock.

They both moan. There isn’t a need for much preparation, sometimes the burn is just a little add-on for it all. And the truth is, they had been suppressing the urge of pinning each other down and ripping off each other's clothes the whole afternoon. The banter here and there, a few mouthfuls of shared drinks, and seductive talking are more than enough to get them ready for hot sex.

This is not a time for teasing, they need it fast and rough. They just want the world to explode around them and leave them with only their flesh and skin, their pants and moans. This is not a time to muffle their sounds, they need it loud and clear, 'More, fuck, yes, there, fuck yes, ah, don’t stop, so close, please!'

When Mycroft comes, he screams Greg’s name, it’s loud and echoes in the en-suite. He would be embarrassed if he remembered just how loud he was later. However, at this moment, nothing is more important than the blissful feeling created by his Gregory.

Greg follows closely to his own peak. He growls, no longer able to hold back, feeling the delicious ring closing against him. Mycroft’s name is within, an all constant crushing word, 'Fuck My, fuck fuck Mycroft, so f- Mycroft!'

They tremble, letting the pleasure rush over them. It’s fast, but it’s strong.

Slowly, Greg sinks back into the bath, his breath still panting fast, not quite easing back to the world. Mycroft moans when the still swelled cock nudges deeper within him due to the change of position. He is also barely able to catch his breath. He has his eyes closed and lays on Greg, quite submissively.

When his heartbeat slows down a bit, Greg pulls himself out of Mycroft and kisses the freckled shoulder.

“‘Mmm, that was hot.” Greg tightens his grip around Mycroft's waist.

When Mycroft comes back, he winces, and frowns at the rather murky water. He's definitely not going to stay in it for one more second. Greg knows Mycroft, and knows what is disturbing him right now, and he can’t help but laugh. Mycroft tries to push himself up from the tub. The burning from his arse is still noticeable, and he hisses when he tries to cilmb out of the tub.

“How do you feel? Does it burn? Here, lemme check.” Greg quickly helps Mycroft up. 

Mycroft rolls his eyes but accepts Greg’s help and both of them enter the shower suite. He shudders when the cool air touches his skin.

“Come. Let me take care of you.” Greg has Mycroft put his hands on the wall, and he turns on the shower, warming both of them, “Too hot?”

Mycroft shakes his head, lays his forearms flat on the wall and buries his face in them. He arches his back and lifts his arse up higher in the air.

Greg smiles, and kisses both shoulder blades before pumping some shower gel on his hands. He carefully washes Mycroft, not missing any parts, then he bends down behind him and gently nibbles on the soft cheeks and checks to see if he has accidentally hurt Mycroft.

“‘S only a bit red.” Greg says with relief and begins to clean his lover. He likes to do this, and will do it carefully.

Mycroft hisses when Greg dips his two thick digits in.

"Does it hurt? ‘M sorry.” Greg murmurs, and gently moves his fingers, while he kisses the side of Mycroft's thigh.

Mycroft muffles his moans but can't keep his legs from trembling.

Greg glances up and chuckles, and smacks the plump arse teasingly.

“Oi, I’m trying to clean you and you are all turned on?”

“Not my fault.” Mycroft groans.

Greg grins, and nudges Mycroft's thighs to spread wider for him so he can do a through cleaning. He pumps more shower gel into his hands, giving him a good cleaning service. Inside and out.

Mycroft can barely keep his mouth closed. Then he stands up, pressing his cock against the tiles.

You're getting turned on, again.” Greg whispers beside Mycroft’s ear and licks the soft shell. Mycroft moans and press himself backwards.

“Want to go down on you, tongue fuck you.” Greg lowers his tone and groans into Mycroft’s ear.

“P-please...” Mycroft moans louder, pushing himself more into Greg.

Greg kisses his way down Mycroft's body - the back of his neck, shoulder blades, the hollow of his spine, his hip bone, to his pale cheeks and finally, to the ring itself. Mycroft inhales sharply.

Greg fists his own cock, steadying himself. He licks up and down several times through his crack, nuzzling his nose in it, then spreads Mycroft's cheeks wider for his tongue to gain better access.

Mycroft bites his lips and parts his legs wider, left hand still on the wall, right hand sliding down slowly.

Greg catches the hand and guides it to the back of his head. His tongue breaches in, and he starts to simulate the earlier sex action. His own hand snakes around to coax Mycroft's long, elegant cock, giving him enough pressure to make him whimper louder and louder.

Mycroft is fighting hard not to go limp and fall on his lover. The sensation is just too much. Mycroft grasps the wet, soaked, silvery hair, and fights the urge to push. Ah, yes yes yes, that wicked tongue! All the sensitive spots are being taken care of. Oh, he could come with just this.

Greg knows, but he is not done yet. He thrusts in a few more times then retreats, biting both cheeks, leaving gentle marks and then stands up again.

“F-fuck, no! Please!” The sudden loss of pressure makes Mycroft beg, beg for Greg to continue, 'don’t leave me hanging in mid air!' He feels empty, longing. 'Please, don’t do this to me!'

“Sh...Baby, hang in there just a bit for me. Let me get you.” Greg notices how hard it is for Mycroft to stand, they will have to change locations, move to a place where Mycroft can relax without fear of falling. Not that he would would ever let that ever happen, he is such a strong man.

Greg quickly washes away any left over soap and leads Mycroft out of the shower. He gives up on drying Mycroft off as Mycroft keeps distracting him by rubbing against him.

“Myc! Darling, fuck!” They stumble back to their room and fall on the bed. Greg holds both of Mycroft’s wrists over his head, he is being a bit rough, but it’s Mycroft own doing that drives the gentle man to the edge.

“Please, darling, it’s so-” So empty. He wants Greg, anything, just Greg.

“I know, I know, hush baby, I’ll give you anything you want.” Greg aligns himself with the eager hole, pushing himself in just a little, “Fuck, Myc! You are so hot!”

“Want you, yes please, please! Don’t tease me, give it to me!” Mycroft wraps his legs around Greg, locking him in, trying to make Greg push all the way in and give him what he is longing for.

Greg obeys and gives them both what they want. He is going to fuck the man below him senseless. They kiss so hard that their lips are swollen, so deep that it almost feels as if their lungs are burning from a lack of air. Greg nibbles at the bare jaw, and laps a wet line down Mycroft's throat and down along on his chest.

“G-Greg! Gregory!” Without Greg’s lips to muffle his sounds, Mycroft moans Greg’s name.

“Yes, call out for me, don’t you dare stop, baby,” Greg encourages, he loves when Mycroft babbles incoherently, and oh how sexy his voice is!

Greg speeds up a little and pushes harder with each thrust. He pants hard, biting on Mycroft's neck, leaving marks. They are close to a second round of climax, but Greg is determined to send Mycroft off first. No teasing, no waiting, just reaching the top at once.

He releases Mycroft's wrists, lifts his legs to his shoulders and bends forward. Thanks to his regular yoga sessions, the new position is easy for Mycroft, and this way, it feels as if Greg is thrusting in deeper.

Once his wrists are free, Mycroft pulls Greg closer, his cock is bouncing in between them happily, so close, so much, yet he wants more. The things Greg does to him makes him greedy for lust.

Greg opens his mouth and licks his way up Mycroft's neck. It is too much for Mycroft to handle. He tightens his muscles, and his nails dig deep in Greg’s back as he comes while screaming Greg’s name. 

Greg growls, the muscle surrounding his cock suddenly contracts so hard that his own orgasm is threatening to explode. He bites down hard on the nearest flesh, harder than he intends to and he tastes blood. The taste however makes him more aroused and rushes him to his climax. 

They tremble, lost for a moment or two. They feel like they might pass out. When was the last time they had been this eager? They may be middle age men, but both of them are still very healthy and strong.

Greg carefully places Mycroft's legs down and pulls himself out. Chuckling silently, Greg uses the flannel that they had nearby to clean them both. They would need another shower, but it can wait until later. He has a feeling tonight will not end with this.

Fuck, it feels like he is seventeen all over again! An intense work out does funny things like this. Gosh, for sure tomorrow he will be all wobbly and sore!

“Gregory?” Mycroft murmurs, his voice is rough so he clears his throat, “Water.”

Greg gets a glass of water for Mycroft who drinks it up in the blink of an eye. Without being asked, Greg pours another cup for him, which Mycroft takes and almost finishes.

“There's not even a single drop left for me.” Greg light-heartedly complains. Mycroft rolls his eyes, but he kisses Greg and hands him the remaining water.

“Hmm, I really don’t mind if we share drinks in this way. Plain water becomes much sweeter than usual.” Greg grins.

“Smooth-tongue.” Mycroft snorts.

“You can taste again to check if my tongue is smooth or not.” Greg winks and coaxes Mycroft to open his mouth again for another passionate kiss.

They exchange banter for a while, until Greg’s stomach begins making noises in protest of lack of food. Which makes Mycroft laugh at Greg.

Greg wraps his limbs around Mycroft and nuzzles his nose on that gorgeous face.

“I love you, Mycroft.”

“I...I love you too, Gregory.” The sudden seriousness leaves Mycroft speechless. He shyly wraps himself around Greg.

“What do you want to eat?”

“Anything, you can decide.” Mycroft inhales deeply at Greg’s neck, enjoying the strong scent of him. “Something simple, and then we can come back here.”

“And round three?”

“How old are we again?” Mycroft asks in surprise.

“Says the man that has his prick poking into my stomach.” Greg laughs out, happy to hear his lover growling at him.

“I have a gorgeous lover naked in my arms, you can’t blame me for being aroused so quickly, rogue, " smirks Mycroft.

“Thank you. I love that title very much.” Greg grins, hugging Mycroft a little longer before telling him to stay in bed while he settles their dinner.

Mycroft stirs, stretching on the extra king size bed. He has a gentle smile on his face, his eyes are closed. It’s a blessing to have such a man in his life. Greg is generous, charming, funny, easygoing, and...he understands him. He thought there would be an issue with the training, with having Greg know a part of his secret identity. But it wasn't a problem. 

And then after training, perfect sex.

Greg is a big tease that makes him beg, but oh well, anything that pleases his roguish partner.

***********************

The next morning, they are both really sore and achy. 

Both men lay on the bed much longer than usual, even though they both have work to do.

“Gregory.”

“Hmm?” Greg turns and massages Mycroft's inner thighs, answering sleepily, “Yes, darling?”

“What else did you discuss with my people?”

Greg pauses a second before chuckling.

“Not much, they began teasing me about our relationship so I left,” Greg says absentmindedly.

“They teased you? How bad were they?” Mycroft asks, stroking the masculine waistline, easing the tension as well relaxing the man.

“Ah, soft hands, yeah there. You're so good.” Greg closes his eyes and inhales, “They assumed I would be too tired to screw you after training.”

“Wh- Erm, they really said that?” Mycroft questions in surprise but manages to control himself.

“Uh-hmm...wait, did you just distract me into answering your question?” Greg is a good cop, he immediately senses the trap.

“No, you answered it willingly.”

“Oh, Mycroft!” Greg groans, “Please tell me you will not do anything to them.”

“They gossip about us.”

“Yeah, so what? Sally and Anderson always talk about us, they even ask me if I get anything new and fun for you, to spice up our relationship so you don't get bored with me. "

“I would never get bored with you, Gregory.”

“Yeah, I know right? I’m too good to be boring.”

“Ugh, narcissist.”

“I love you. So much that you can’t get rid of me.” Greg pulls Mycroft into a tight hug, “Your agents are just messing around with me, with us. They want you to be happy. And they know you're happy with me. "

"That I am, Gregory. Very happy indeed."

Today, work can wait just a little while longer. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know how you feel~~ Hot? Neh?  
> Kudos and Comment are very welcome!
> 
> Ah, I do hope tissues are at nearby, in case nosebleed, hahahhahaha just kidding!  
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> Thank you for all kind of supports <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. Find it bits funny?  
> Kudos and Comments are VERY WELCOME.
> 
> Feel free to think about what will happen next. Spoiler ahead: It will going to be E/R rate, and I think I will post new instead of next chapter for the sake of rating :D  
> (don't ask how Greg has more energy, love does wonder thing, isn't it)


End file.
